HCPC31
is the 31st episode of the season [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]] and is also the 517th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Yuko discovers Phantom and seeing how hurt he is, she nurses him back to health. But this causes her friends' imaginations to run wild. '' Synopsis The episode starts with Hime looking at the Shining Make Dresser and the others join her, with Megumi incredibly happy because of the others encouraging her during the last battle and how they used Happiness Big Bang. Blue explains that for now, they must each work on awakening their ''innocent feelings, then announces that for now, because Phantom was not purified by the attack he is recovering in the embassy, as Yuko brought him back to heal him. Hime confesses that she could hardly sleep knowing this, but this irritates Ribbon and Glasan as they were the ones forced to stay up all night by her door to make sure she stayed safe. Meanwhile, Yuko is preparing some porridge and uses the Nurse PreCards to help Phantom to the full extent of her ability. The others are confused by her kindness because he is still their enemy, but she says regardless of this she cannot ignore someone hurt. She goes off to feed Phantom and the others curiously follow after her. Phantom wakes up to see Yuko, but he expresses frustration seeing how banged up he is now. As Hime watches them she begins to imagine they are hugging each other due to the position they are in, startling her severly. Iona thinks she is overreacting, until she looks to find them, then starts to think they were on the verge of kissing. In the Phantom Empire, Deep Mirror shows Mirage Phantom's defeat and that the Cures were using the Shining Make Dresser more. Still influenced by Deep Mirror and harboring more rage toward Blue, she assigns Oresky to bring Phantom back from the Cures. Yuko is asked why she insists on helping people so much, and Yuko explains a strong past-relationship she had with someone. It led to her realizing that she enjoyed it, and she liked to make food, because this "someone" was a dog. She took very good care of it since they met, all the way until his death sometime back. Just then, the others accidentally barge into the room and Iona is enraged with Phantom, wanting revenge for her sisters defeat. But he goes on to say that he can free all of the defeated Cures- only for the girls to hear a Saiark attacking in the distance. Everyone -except Yuko- transforms and leaves to fight. Phantom is shown to still be angry with Blue for hurting Mirage the way he did. Outside, Oresky appears along with tree Saiark to lure them out and demands they give Phantom back. The girls refuse, saying that his injuries are being treated, but this makes Oresky laugh because he thought they were joking and has the Choiarks attacks. Fortune changes into her Pine Arabian form to purify them. Phantom attempts to leave, but Blue caught him and says that if Mirage wants him to be killed, it does not matter to him. Phantom tries to attack Blue, but Yuko protects him, which relieved his rage because of how much she helped him. He then leaves through a mirror back to the Phantom Empire, but not before thanking Yuko for the meal. Yuko transforms into Cure Honey and flies off to help her friends, singing Shiawase Gohan Ai no Uta to power them up and incapacitate Oresky and the Saiark. They then used Happiness Big Bang to defeat it, leaving a laughing Oresky to swim in the drain. Back at the embassy, Yuko was still very excited about how Phantom thanked her for helping his injuries, which also affects Ribbon as she produces the PreCards. She is hoping that Phantom will keep her generosity in mind. Major Events *Yuko nurses Phantom back to health. *Cure Fortune performed Fortune Shaking Star for the first time. *Yuko and Phantom form a relationship. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Cure Sunny (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Queen Mirage *Deep Mirror *Phantom *Oresky *Saiark *Choiark Secondary Characters *Blue *Sagara Seiji *Cure Tender (Pretty Cure Graveyard/Flashback) Trivia *Cure Sunny says the anniversary message at the beginning. *The Cures' make-up for when they perform Happiness Big Bang is a little more subtle this time. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes